Pretty Man
by triceybabe
Summary: Snape is in hiding, from both sides. Harry has never heard of him. They meet whilst Harry is working for the Order...


Warnings: OOC, rimming, AU  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP and its affiliates. I'm only playing with them for a bit. I promise to give them back. Maybe.  
Summary: Snape is in hiding, from both sides. Harry has never heard of him. They meet whilst Harry is working for the Order... (I hope this works out for you. I've never really done a prompt specifically for someone else before.) Thank you to my beautiful betas for making my fic readable! Thank you Thank you so much. Ya'll were wonderful!

A young man stumbled through the alley in a drunken stagger. The older man next to him, holding him up, whispered something in his ear that caused the young man to giggle uncontrollably. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and leaned against a wall.

"C'mon, green eyes. Let me take you home. You need looking after. I can't leave you like this," the older man needled, an unholy light in his eyes as he leaned forward over the young man. "You won't regret it."

"Oh yeah," the young man slurred against his partner's lips. "And who's to say you won't?"

"What?"

The young man pressed his lips against the other's ear. "Stupefy," he breathed, pressing his wand into the older man's side.

The effect of the spell was instantaneous; the older wizard fell backwards as his body seized up, not allowing him to move or even to speak.

"Roland Jacobs, by the authority invested by me, I put you in isolation. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in front of the Wizegamot."

"Potter, stop playing!" Shacklebolt snapped.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said, saluting cheekily.

"Blimey, Harry! And I thought dad was obsessed with Muggle culture!" Ron joked, coming into view. Bending over the immoble man, he murmured a chant and watched as the man began shrinking.

When the older wizard was doll size, Ron put him in his pocket. "Case closed," the red head said out loud.

"Let's move out!" Kingsley ordered, Apparating out of sight.

The rest of the squad followed, leaving Harry standing in the alley alone. Bending over to pick up his hat, he dusted it off, and placed it back on his head.

As he did so, he heard a crunch behind him. Harry swung around, wand out and pointed at the stranger's very prominent nose.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, running his hand over the man's clothed body, looking for the magical signature of a wand. Finding none, he took a step back. "Who are you?" he asked again.

The man had stood by quietly as Harry frisked him. "Tobias," he murmured.

Harry blinked at him. Now there was a voice he didn't expect from the dirty stranger. Slightly deep, melodic, with a twinge of wariness. A voice that screamed sex. "Tobias..." Harry tested the name on his tongue, finding he liked the sound. "What are you doing sneaking up behind me, Tobias?"

Tobias gave Harry rueful grin. "I'm afraid that I'm a terribly curious fellow. I saw light in an otherwise dark alley and came over to check it out." He shrugged.

Harry didn't know whether to believe him or not. Tobias was smooth. A little too smooth, he thought to himself. "It's almost three am. Shouldn't you be safe in your bed?"

Tobias shook his head and wiped the dirt from his nose. "I'm working."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Working?"

The man gave a low chuckle and opened his sooty jacket.

Harry looked down, starting at the man's high heeled boots and moving up the paintedon jeans, to the thin strip of bare skin revealing his navel, up to the thin t-shirt. For the first time, Harry noticed the long, dark hair on Tobias's shoulders.

"I'm working..." Tobias said again, watching as the meaning dawned on Harry.

"Oh. I see." It then occurred to him the irony of the situation. There Harry was, playing a Muggle nightwalker to catch a renegade wizard and out comes a real Muggle nightwalker. A giggle escaped him. And then another. Finally, Harry had to lean against a building to hold him up as he laughed.

Even Tobias had to crack a grin. "I'm glad to see I'm amusing."

"No, no!" Harry gasped. "It's not you!" It took him a few minutes more before he settled down. When he finally came to a stop, he couldn't keep from casting appreciative glances at the hooker. 'He really is a looker,' Harry thought. At that moment, his stomach chose to growl ferociously. Harry blushed and placed a hand on his stomach. "Guess I better go."

"Wait," Tobias said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What is that stick you carry? Is it really a wand? A magical one?"

"Shit..." the Auror murmured. He forgot that he had to Obliviate the Muggle. He shrugged the hand off. "You could say that. Hey... are you hungry?"

***

The two men left the pancake house by five am. It had been a long time since Harry had such a relaxing time. Every time he looked at Tobias, he was filled with sadness. He didn't want to Obliviate him. Harry found that he did not want Tobias to forget him.

Tobias had a quick wit. Harry could tell that the man probably got in trouble for his sharp tongue. It was amusing. When his sharp wit wasn't aimed at him.

The two walked idly next to each other. The early morning chill was seeping into Harry's bones and he had to stop himself on more than one occasion from casting a warming charm.

"Tobias... why? Why all of this? You're incredibly intelligent yet you're here. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around it," Harry was saying. He waved his hands around. "You... this isn't you."

Tobias shrugged. "I was young. And stupid. Bad choices were made and I'm still... what do you call it...? Oh yes, repenting."

"I have never heard a more cryptic answer in my life!" Harry groaned.

Tobias laughed, making his harsh features softer.

They walked in silence, each man lost on their thoughts.

Finally, "Where are you staying...? I'll walk you home," Harry offered, swallowing. The night was coming to an end and Harry still had a duty to attend to.

Tobias eyed him warily as he led Harry to the run down apartment building. When they got to the entrance, Tobias turned to Harry. "Harry, I-"

"Tobias, can we-"

The two stopped and gazed upon each other. They both began to laugh.

"You first," Harry murmured, chuckling.

"Want to come in?"

Harry smiled. "I'll be glad to."

***

Harry flipped the nightwalker over onto his stomach. He gazed upon the shapely ass with glee, barely concealing his delight. He moaned. "Tobias... you're magnificent," he whispered, leaning over his back to nibble on his earlobe.

Tobias hissed, squirming. "Harry, I should..."

"You should do nothing but look pretty," he murmured, cutting him off and trailing his soft lips down Tobias's nape. He trailed his tongue down over the spine until he reached his destination.

Harry took the shapely globes in his hand, kneading the flesh lightly. The puckered rim winked at him invitingly. Drawn to it, Harry leaned over and nipped at the pale cheeks. He sucked lightly, moaning. Even with just a lamp for light, the red stood out vividly against his skin. Harry rubbed his whiskered cheek against the flesh before burying his nose in the crack and inhaling. His growl began low in his throat. Deep and territorial.

"Oh, gods... Harry..." Tobias moaned, rocking his hips. He pulled his knees under him, raising his ass into the air.

Harry growled again. He rubbed his nose up and down along the crack. His tongue replaced his nose and he took long licks.

Finally, with much whimpering and begging from Tobias, Harry flattened his tongue on the rim, pushing slightly. He felt the hole give a bit and didn't waste time. He stabbed his tongue in.

Tobias howled, straining his back as he arched. "Harry!"

Harry rubbed his aching cock against the bedspread as he slurped at the delicious hole. He moved his tongue in and out, mimicking what he was going to do a bit later with his cock. He spread the cheeks as wide as they would go, trying to get in as deep as he could. He wiggled his tongue, tasting every bit of him that he could reach.

The nightwalker lay under Harry panting and whimpering. He begged. "Please! I... I can't...! Harry!"

Slowly, reluctantly, Harry pulled off. He flipped Tobias over, staring intently into the man's flushed face, wet with tears. Harry leaned over, and placed Tobias's legs over his shoulders. He licked the tears from the man's face. "I'm going to fuck you now." Harry growled into Tobias's ear.

Tobias nodded, circling his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry spat on his palm and quickly stroked his cock. He got into position and in one fluid motion, buried himself in Tobias.

"Gods..." Tobias hissed, clenching his teeth and arching his back. His eyes were closed and the man could practically see stars behind his closed lids. "Potter..."

Harry barely heard the slip up, so focused as he was with his own pleasure spiraling out of control. He pulled back just enough that the head was still buried, then slammed himself back in. Harry grabbed the man's hips and tilted them up for better control as he moved himself in and out of Tobias.

Tobias's hand found its way between them and began stroking his cock in sync with Harry's thrusts.

Harry fell on top of him, his thrusts becoming wild and erratic. The young Auror seized his partner's lips for his own, tongue delving in to explore.

Tobias arched his back one last time, gasping into Harry's mouth. He came, spilling forth between their bodies.

Feeling Tobias clamp around his shaft was too much. Gritting his teeth, as if in pain, Harry bathed the puckered rim with his seed. He panted, burying his face in the graceful neck. "Tobias..." He pulled out reluctantly, already feeling bereft.

Harry fell to over on his back beside Tobias. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath.

Tobias turned to him. "Harry, I need to tell you something..."

"I do, too," Harry murmured.

The older man nodded signifying that he should go first.

"I don't know what you did to me. Tonight has been... I don't know... Magical, in some way. I uh... I like you... A lot." He ran a hand through his hair, still feeling very nervous. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to see you again. If you'll let me."

"Harry... I... I don't know what to say," Tobias stuttered out.

"Say that we can still see each other."

Tobias chuckled, shaking his head. "We can."

Harry beamed brightly. "Now what is it you wanted to say?"

Severus gave him a tiny grin and hid his arm beneath the covers. "Nothing. Nothing at all."


End file.
